


Clove

by midnightweeds



Series: Bloom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Her heartfelt half ready to explode. It was ridiculous. Absolutely embarrassing. “I love you.”Draco looked over at her, his hair glowing in the sun behind him. She had to squint see him properly, and the easy smile on his face surprised her. As he looked back at the road, he said, “Say it again.”





	Clove

**Author's Note:**

> _clove pink, like a love drink_

Draco wrapped his long, thin fingers around the steering wheel, maneuvering the narrow streets in a way that consumed Hermione. He glanced over at her, the ocean and sun behind him only adding to the timelessness of the moment. As he refocused on the road, he held his hand in the air as the music reached its peak, the silence of it nearly deafening, and his arm trembled as the trumpets filled the air, announcing more than she could ever really understand.

She ran her hand over her hair, pushing the strays toward her ponytail as he continued to race through the island’s streets in his stupid 1950s car. She looked down at herself, smoothing her hands over the skirt of her dress, and it was quite revolting, really-

As she realized-

“Do we really have to listen to this?” She asked.

“Hermione,” he said, as though he’d been saying her name his whole life. “It’s a mood.”

“It’s a movie soundtrack, Draco. And it’s making me nervous.”

He flashed a grin at her, fiddling with the dash until Spanish guitar filled the air of the car, the breeze rushing through seeming to only intensify the moment.

“They’re going to love you,” he told her, the certainty in his voice almost too charming. “It’s impossible not to.”

She laughed. “I’ve a whole life behind me that proves how wrong you are, babe. It’s hard to love a know it all.”

Quietly, he said, “Not at all, actually.”

Her heartfelt half ready to explode. It was ridiculous. Absolutely embarrassing. “I love you.”

Draco looked over at her, his hair glowing in the sun behind him. She had to squint see him properly, and the easy smile on his face surprised her. As he looked back at the road, he said, “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

A faint smile was still etched onto his lips, pressing lines into his thin cheeks. Turning down the radio, he said, “Again.”

The sound of the tires lulled her, especially when he turned off the road and onto a gravelly path. With the sun behind them, it was easier to see how pleased he was. Hermione reached out and touched his face, her chest warming when he tilted into her touch.

“I love you,” she said again. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He laughed, the sound younger than she ever imagined, and then nervously swallowed as his family’s house came into view. “I’m trying to remember the last time someone other than my mother told me that and I believed them.”

She unbuckled her seat-belt and turn in her seat, leaning on the middle console. “You can believe me,” she told him, voice barely louder than the world around them. “I love you and I’m in love with you.”

“Forever?” Draco questioned, not looking at her as he pulled up behind silver G-Wagon. He cut the engine.

“I hope so.”

He took her hand and kissed it, pushing his sunglasses into his hair as he looked at her. “Me, too.

“Can I guess when you knew you were in love with me?”

She laughed. “Yes. Okay.”

He looked down at their hands, his other hand running a finger over her knuckles. “Halloween- when we went as Mia and Vincent, you realized you might love me.”

Her eyes widened as he continued to trail the tip of his finger around her knuckles, lingering on her ring finger with every pass.

“But then I fucked up,” he half laughed. “That’s when I realized, by the way. Not when I sent your mother a photo of my dick- at the party. After we mocked the dance scene, you fell straight into me and kissed me.” He shook his head, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“And I think you realized you did love me on that day we skipped class and drove to the beach. Got drunk all day and made horribly romantic love under the stars.”

Hermione laughed. “Is that how you remember it?”

He frowned, looking up at her. “What do you mean? That’s what happened.”

“You fucked me on the hood of this car after spilling beer all over my chest.”

He grinned, leaning in and kissing the corner of her mouth. “Same thing, babe.”

She shook her head, but couldn’t stop the smile on her face.

“A few days ago, on the boat ride over, I think you realized you might be in love with me. And just now, over the Spanish guitar, you knew that you were. And you weren’t happy about it, were you?”

“Just a little annoyed. Especially now, since you were right about everything.”

“I’ve been in love with you since that night under the stars,” he told her quietly. His eyes slid over her shoulder. “Of course he ruins it.” Giving her hand one last kiss, Draco unbuckled his seat-belt and said, “Do me a favor and let me open the door for you, okay?”

He didn’t wait for a reply, hopping out and shutting his door coolly.

“Ah, Draco,” his father greeted, coming down the steps. “I didn’t expect to see the Ferrari.”

Hermione watched as Draco’s father didn’t bother glancing into the car, his eyes solely appraising his son. A tall, slender woman appeared in the doorway, and Draco lifted a hand to her in greeting as he said, “Yes, well.” He opened her door and offered her a hand. “We fell in love in this car. I want to drive it everywhere. Just to remember.”

“Charming,” his father said as Hermione accepted Draco’s hand and got out of the car. He looked her over the same way he had Draco.

Draco kept her hand, his long, thin fingers lacing through hers. He leaned over and picked a spring of gillyflower from the flower beds, handing it to Hermione before pushing the car door closed.

His father lifted a brow. “Charming indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, honeyweeds.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
